Spending the Day with Wyatt
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Phoebe and Wyatt are spending the day together, so what could possibly happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I am not making any money off of this story. Who would pay me?  
  
Spending the Day with Wyatt  
  
Piper came rushing downstairs. "Phoebe! Phoebe where are you?" Piper called out to her younger sister.  
  
"There's no need to shout Piper, I'm right here," Phoebe informed her frantic sister calmly. She was sitting in the sunroom working on her advice column.  
  
"I need you to do me a huge favor," Piper asked of her sister. "Well?" Piper asked when she received no answer from the middle sister.  
  
"Well what?" Phoebe questioned, not even looking up from her laptop that was sitting on the table in front of the sofa.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Piper asked, getting irritated with her sister.  
  
"Depends on the favor," Phoebe replied with a smirk, her eyes still glued to her laptop.  
  
A smile crept across Piper's face. She knew Phoebe would do the favor for her. "Can you watch Wyatt for me?" Piper asked, finally letting the favor she wanted known.  
  
Phoebe looked up, a slight frown on her face, "Piper, I have this column to finish," Phoebe let her sister know.  
  
"I know, but Paige is already at work, Leo is on an assignment, Chris is at his friend, Kyle's house, and I have a band coming in at the club" Piper pleaded with her sister. "And it's not like I can leave him with Shelia anymore," Piper said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Phoebe looked down at the floor, with her hands together. "Besides, you've spent way to much time working. You haven't watched Wyatt in forever. I'm just asking for you to watch him this one time, please," Piper pleaded to her sister.  
  
Phoebe's gaze returned to Piper, "Okay, I'll watch him this one time," Phoebe gave in to her sister's request. "But you owe me," Phoebe replied.  
  
"I owe you big, I...I own you huge," Piper told her sister. "Thank you," Piper said as she went to give Phoebe a hug.  
  
As they came out of the hug, "You know, he really wants to spend time with you," Piper informed her sister. "You never spend any time with him."  
  
"I know," Phoebe said. "I've just been so busy with work and all..."  
  
"He thinks you don't love him," Piper confessed to her sister.  
  
"He what?" Phoebe asked in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Look, just spend the day with him. Do something fun with him," Piper advised the middle Halliwell.  
  
"Bye guys," Piper waved back from the front door, "and Wyatt, behave for Aunt Phoebe, okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy," a ten-year-old Wyatt told his mother.  
  
Both Wyatt and Phoebe waved to Piper as she was leaving, "Bye Piper," Phoebe called out.  
  
Piper closed the door behind her. Phoebe and Wyatt turned to look at each other, "So, what do you want to do?" Phoebe asked her nephew. Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders, not even speaking to Phoebe.  
  
Let's see, what did I like to do at Wyatt's age? Phoebe asked herself. I know, Phoebe thought. "Hey, how about we go climb that big tree in the park?" Phoebe suggested to Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt's eyes lit up. "Do you mean the big, thick one in the center of the park?" Wyatt asked Phoebe.  
  
"So you've heard of it?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Mom never lets me climb it. She says it's to dangerous," Wyatt told his aunt.  
  
"Yeah, well mom's not here is she but Aunt Phoebe is, and Aunt Phoebe wants to go climb the big tree in the park. So what do you say slugger? You gonna join me or what?" Phoebe asked her nephew.  
  
Wyatt had the biggest smile on his face, "You know it."  
  
At the park, up in the tree...  
  
Phoebe and Wyatt were sitting on a branch high up on the tree. "I didn't know you climbed trees Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt informed Phoebe.  
  
"Are you kidding, I love climbing trees. I haven't done it in ages but it's still one of the best things to do. What do you say, you about ready to go?" Phoebe wanted to know.  
  
"What are we gonna do next?" Wyatt wondered.  
  
"Oh I have an idea," Phoebe informed. "But first we need to get down from this tree, come on."  
  
Phoebe and Wyatt climbed down the tree branch by branch. Phoebe was on the ground in no time. "Um, Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt called. Phoebe turned to look up at Wyatt. "I got a cut," Wyatt informed, showing Phoebe his bloody arm.  
  
Oh sht, Phoebe thought, Piper's gonna kill me. "Alright, Wyatt, I want to hurry down okay?" Phoebe stated.  
  
"Okay," Wyatt agreed.  
  
"How bad does it hurt?" Phoebe questioned, hoping for a certain answer, but thinking she was going to hear something different.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that bad," Wyatt informed his aunt.  
  
"Well, we need to get you to the hospital to get that checked out buddy. It's too bad you can't heal yourself. It would be really handy right about now," Phoebe told him.  
  
At the hospital, in the doctors office...  
  
"Miss. Halliwell..." the doctor began.  
  
Gd is he cute. No, stay focused, I need to concentrate on Wyatt. "Ph...Phoebe, it's Phoebe," Phoebe corrected.  
  
"Phoebe, your nephew is gonna be just find. However, he does need eight stitches in his arm," the doctor informed as he walked over to Wyatt to begin stitching up his arm.  
  
"Hey little man, how're you doin?" Phoebe asked the ten year old.  
  
"I'm doing okay. It doesn't hurt that much," Wyatt replied honestly.  
  
"When will we need to come back doctor?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"In about a week," was the doctor's reply as he finished stitching up Wyatt's arm and began dressing the wound. "Okay Wyatt, we're all done," the doctor confirmed while finishing dressing the arm.  
  
"Phoebe, I want you to redress his arm before he goes to bed and when he gets up in the morning," the doctor instructed as he was filling something out. "Oh, and here is his prescription. It is just some painkillers if the pain gets to bad. He shouldn't have more than one ever six hours," the doctor informed as he handed Phoebe the prescription paper.  
  
"Can do, now who do ask to see when I come back in a week?" Phoebe asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Dr. Roberts but my friends call me Sydney," Sydney informed.  
  
"Well than Sydney, we'll see you in a week," Phoebe replied.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Sydney replied.  
  
Phoebe held out her hand, "Come on Wyatt, we gotta go." Wyatt told hold of Phoebe's hand and jumped of the examination table.  
  
Walking out of the hospital, Phoebe asked, "Now Wyatt, what are gonna wear when with your mom for the next week?"  
  
"A long sleeve shirt," Wyatt replied, unsure of his answer.  
  
"That's my boy," Phoebe replied. Phoebe looked down at Wyatt's smiling face.  
  
"You like him don't you Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked, obvious of his aunt's actions at he hospital.  
  
"Nonsense. Hey, I bet I know what would make the arm feel better," Phoebe inquired.  
  
"What?" Wyatt questioned, having no clue as to what could come out of his aunt's mouth. Today he was seeing a whole other side to his aunt Phoebe.  
  
"Last week, your mom came to me and said 'Do you know what Wyatt just told me? He told me he wants his ear pierced.'"  
  
Wyatt looked up at Phoebe, "No way!"  
  
"Way!" Phoebe replied with a funny grin on her face.  
  
Inside the piercing parlor...  
  
"Rachel!" Phoebe greeted. Rachel was the sister of one of Phoebe's friends.  
  
"Phoebe, how are you?" Rachel asked as the two girls embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"I'm good, I'm good," Phoebe inquired.  
  
"So what can I do for you today?" Rachel questioned.  
  
"Actually, he's hear to get his ear pierced," Phoebe replied as she pulled Wyatt in front of her and put both of her hands over his chest.  
  
"Hey Wyatt, didn't see you there," Rachel greeted.  
  
"Hey Rachel," Wyatt responded  
  
"Alright then you ready to go?" Rachel asked Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt replied, sounding a little scared.  
  
"Why don't you go have seat over there," Rachel pointed to a chair over by the wall, "and I'll go get everything ready, okay?"  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Wyatt confessed to Phoebe.  
  
"Why honey? Are you scared it's gonna hurt?" Wyatt nodded to Phoebe. "You just got stitches in your arm for a cut and your scared of a little prick?" Phoebe asked. However, she regretted asking the question as soon as she saw Wyatt look down in what looked like shame. "Look, why don't I get one to show you that it doesn't hurt? Would you like that?"  
  
"That would be cool." Wyatt liked the idea of them both getting a piercing together.  
  
"Hey Rach, I'm gonna get a piercing first!" Phoebe called back to her friend.  
  
"You got it," Rachel hollered back.  
  
Rachel came back with the gun and stuff needed for the piercing. Phoebe sat down in the chair. She held up a mirror and put a mark where she wanted her ear pierced. In a matter of a second it was all over. Now Wyatt sat in the chair as Rachel was sterilizing, changing gloves, and such before piercing Wyatt's ear. Rachel put a mark on Wyatt's ear, gave him a mirror, and asked him if it was a good spot. Wyatt nodded still a little nervously.  
  
"You still want to go through with this?" Phoebe asked Wyatt. Wyatt nodded his head, still not speaking. "You know I won't be any less proud of you if you don't want to do this?"  
  
"I know," Wyatt replied. "I do want to do this, I really do. I'm just a little scared, that's all.  
  
Phoebe whispered something into Rachel's ear and Rachel nodded. Phoebe walked over to Wyatt's right side. "Wyatt, look over at me buddy," Phoebe told him calmly.  
  
As soon as Wyatt was looking at Phoebe, Rachel put the gun over the mark on Wyatt's left ear. "Now don't move your head," Rachel demanded.  
  
"Wyatt you're gonna be fine trust me. I know you're gonna be fine because it's already over," Phoebe explained to her nephew.  
  
"That's right, all done," Rachel informed.  
  
"Now that didn't hurt did it?" Phoebe asked, knowing the answer that would come from her nephew.  
  
"Not at all! I didn't feel a thing!" Wyatt exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I guess this means I gotta call you my big man now," Phoebe inquired.  
  
Wyatt looked up at her, "I donno, I kinda like being your little man."  
  
"Whatever you say little man. But no matter what, I'm so proud of you," Phoebe told her nephew. "Come on, let's go pay the Rachel then grab some lunch." Phoebe paid Rachel for the piercings and Rachel gave Phoebe two bottles of cleaning solution. Rachel proceeded to how to clean the hole, how long to clean the hole, and etc.  
  
Phoebe and Wyatt picked up Wyatt's prescription then had lunch at a subway nearby. Afterwards, the two decided to go for a walk in the park, no tree climbing this time. As Phoebe and Wyatt strolled through the park, they came upon a group of guys getting ready to start a game of soccer. However, it seemed that they were one guy short. It had been ages since Phoebe had played soccer, but today was about her and Wyatt.  
  
"Want to go watch?" Phoebe asked her nephew.  
  
"Could we?" Wyatt asked excitedly.  
  
"You bet little man," Phoebe watched as the boy's eyes filled with excitement. Phoebe suddenly had an idea. "Hey Wyatt, how would you like it if Aunt Phoebe went and played soccer?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked, thinking this was some kind of joke.  
  
"I'm dead serious, ew, maybe I shouldn't use that word so much. Anyway, would you like that?"  
  
"That would be so cool," Wyatt exclaimed. He was positively radiant. If he was any more excited Phoebe thought that he would burst.  
  
"Okay, then let's go," Phoebe replied as the two made their way to the group. Phoebe stepped through the crowd, "Um, do you need an extra person?"  
  
One of the guys looked over at her, "Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell, right?"  
  
"Yeah, hey do I know you? You look a little familiar," Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"It's Joe, or Joe Foot," the man replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh my Gd Joe!" Phoebe ran up and hugged the man.  
  
As it turned out, the group of guys playing was the same group who Phoebe use to play with when she was younger. So, needles to say, none of the guys had any objections to Phoebe playing with them.  
  
Phoebe, just like when she was younger, was still the best soccer player among the group. She scored the most goals, leading her team to victory, 12-5. The game was called once the streetlights came on because nobody wanted to leave. Phoebe said goodbyes to her old friends with the promise of keeping in touch.  
  
There were no words to describe Wyatt. He had the best day of his life. There was no way that Phoebe was gonna let this one be his last. As the two were on their way home, Wyatt asked, Aunt Phoebe, will you teach me to play soccer?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at Wyatt, "Who else do you think I'd let teach you, your mom?" Both erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hey Phoebe," a feminine voice called out.  
  
Phoebe turned in the direction the voice came from. To her utter dislike, Kelly Hiret was standing behind her. "Kelly," Phoebe called back.  
  
"Still the tomboy I see," Kelly noted, probably having just spotted the game.  
  
"You're still the girly girl," Phoebe shot back. Kelly had a miniskirt and a halter top on. Phoebe walked over to Kelly, "What do you want Kelly, I gotta get the kid home?"  
  
"Oh I've just always wanted to do this," Kelly said as she punched Phoebe in the face. Phoebe had been caught off guard. Of course if this had been a demon, Phoebe would have been a little more prepared for that, but it wasn't a demon, it was a prissy girl. Kelly got a couple of good shots, but Phoebe did the worse damage over all.  
  
Phoebe finally stopped punching Kelly, who was covered in mud. Kelly got up and ran of, but before disappearing, she turned around and yelled, "Btch!"  
  
Phoebe, who was only slightly muddy, would have yelled something worse back at her, but she wasn't about to do it in front of Wyatt. Wyatt, Oh my Gd, he saw the whole fight. Well this is just great!  
  
Phoebe walked over to the ten year old, "You ready to go home?"  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, that was awesome! You kicked butt! Will you teach me how to fight too?" Wyatt asked excitedly.  
  
Phoebe let out a laugh. Piper was definitely gonna kill her.  
  
When the pair finally arrived home, Phoebe noticed that her right eye was starting to swell. Not to mention the cut she had on her left cheek under her eye and the split lip.  
  
"Okay little man, why don't we go quickly take a shower then I will put a new bandage on your arm and we'll watch a movie and eat junk food?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Wyatt exclaimed.  
  
"Don't forget to clean that hole after you shower," Phoebe reminded.  
  
"Okay," Wyatt confirmed, stating that he would remember.  
  
Piper had been worried all day. Of all the days for Phoebe's phone to fail, which she knew it did because Phoebe always had it on in case Elise called. Phoebe probably didn't even know it was dead. Alison, one of the bartenders at P3, had been trying to calm her down with no success. Piper couldn't leave because everything was going wrong. First circuit blew, than it was all downhill after that.  
  
Piper became increasingly more worried when Paige arrived and informed her that Phoebe and Wyatt weren't at the Manor. Then Paige tried to calm her down by telling her that Phoebe was responsible and she should trust her. Piper proceeded to go on about trouble always fond Phoebe.  
  
Piper was not comforted until she arrived home to fine her son sound asleep in his own bed. She watched him from his doorway. She knew deep down that Phoebe would never let anything happen to him.  
  
The next thing Piper did was make sure that Phoebe was in bed, which she was. She watched he sister breathing, funny how it came so naturally with Phoebe. It was harder to do with Wyatt for some reason. Knowing that her babies were home, Piper went to sleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Phoebe, get your arse down here right now!" Piper yelled up the stairs. When she received no answer, Piper grew more upset, if that was even possible. She took Wyatt's hand and dragged him back up the stairs.  
  
"Mom, that hurts," Wyatt complained, his mom had grabbed him by his bad arm. Piper stormed into Phoebe's room, still holding Wyatt by the arm. She turned on the lights.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper screamed out. Phoebe jumped out of bed, landing very uncomfortably on the floor.  
  
"Ouch," Phoebe replied. "What crawled up your butt this morning?" Phoebe asked, causing Wyatt to giggle. Phoebe was facing the opposite direction of Piper so she wouldn't see her face yet.  
  
Piper shot him a glare, "You have nothing to giggle about Mr." Then she turned her attention to Phoebe, "Phoebe, would you like to tell me why my son has a bandage around his arm that he won't take off?" Piper, receiving no answer, "Phoebe, look at me," Piper demanded of her younger sister.  
  
By this time, Paige had been woken up by all the commotion and had just entered Phoebe's room to see what was going on.  
  
Phoebe turned around to face Piper. He heard Paige gasp and caught Wyatt's silent cheer. When she got to Piper, Piper just looked at her in utter disbelief and shock. "Please do not tell me that you fought in front of my son," Piper said calmly, a little to calmly for Phoebe's liking.  
  
"Piper, it's not like that at all. We were..."  
  
"Save it Phoebe, I don't want to hear it. I ask you to watch my son for one day, and he comes home with his arm in a bandage and saw you get into a fight," with that Piper stormed out of the room.  
  
Wyatt ran over to Phoebe, "I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe. I was stretching and my sleeve fell. I didn't meant to. I'm so..."  
  
"It's okay Wyatt. Go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute," Phoebe commanded. Wyatt slowly walked out of Phoebe's room.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Paige offered, coming over to take her hand. "If this is how you look, I'd hate to see the other guy," Paige informed.  
  
"I got off easy compared to her," Phoebe smirked, taking Paige's hand. "But I'm okay, I took care of it last night," Phoebe informed.  
  
Piper look up as Paige walked downstairs, "Is she okay," Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's just a little sore though," Paige, explained. Paige wanted to ask Wyatt if he had fun yesterday but refrained so with Piper right there.  
  
Phoebe came walking down the stairs moments later. Phoebe went to grab a cup of coffee. Paige noticed how Wyatt looked admiringly at Phoebe. Paige also noticed that Piper caught Wyatt looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry I went of on you," Piper apologized.  
  
Phoebe looked back at Piper, who hadn't taken her eyes off of cooking. "It's okay," Phoebe replied, accepting the apology.  
  
"Wyatt told me what happened. So Kelly Hiret finally knocked you out eh?" Piper enquired.  
  
"Yeah well, let's say she looks worse than me," Phoebe confessed.  
  
"I told you that it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me. You had to pass her the ball, and you knew those guys would go after he causing her to fall into the mud. She hated mud then and I guess she hates mud know."  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely," confirmed Phoebe, the two sisters shared a smile.  
  
"Wish I could've been there."  
  
"You would've been laughing so hard, I know because I was. Not in front of Wyatt though, but on the inside."  
  
Later that day, Phoebe was outside showing Wyatt some soccer moves. Piper watched the two of them. She never realized how much alike they were until they were together. They stayed out there practicing for a couple of hours, until Piper called them in for lunch.  
  
Leo orbed in during lunch and informed the group that he had the rest of the day off. He was not as upset about Wyatt's arm as Piper was though.  
  
"Piper, can I ask you a question?" Phoebe asked after lunch.  
  
"Sure Phebes," Piper consented.  
  
"Why were you so mad at me before?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "I grew up watching you get into trouble after trouble. I even got into some of that trouble too," Piper, laughed. "But that was as kids. As a mom, I don't know if I could handle it. I honestly don't know how Grams did it," Piper confessed.  
  
"Just remember, he has to get in some trouble so he'll know what not to do," Phoebe spoke, her words of wisdom.  
  
"Always was and still is your motto," Piper smirked.  
  
"Hey, let's go watch a movie," Phoebe suggested.  
  
Everyone was in the living room watching Cheaper By The Dozen. Wyatt was sitting next to Phoebe. "I am sorry about my arm Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt apologized again.  
  
"It wasn't your fault little man," Phoebe told him. She leaned closer to his right ear and whispered, At least she doesn't know about the earring," both giggled.  
  
Piper turned her head to the source of giggling and found it coming from her son and her sister. It was then that Piper noticed something on Wyatt's ear. "Phoebe!"  
  
The End 


End file.
